Jakkin's Secret
by DracoCharizard87
Summary: After a falling out with Jakkin which almost caused him to leave, the dragons eventually discover that he is not what they thought he was.
1. Chapter 1: Seeds of Doubt

**DRAGON HEROES**

Here's another story to the series! The first half is probably going to be quite dramatic, but there should be some comical parts to it.

* * *

 **Jakkin's Secret**

 **Chapter 1 – Seeds of Doubt**

"This looks like a good place to camp out for the night."

As the dragons explored a massive forest, they eventually found a remote location that has been used as a camping spot for a lot of travellers. It was an open area with benches and a barbecue pit. Not far away is a lake which reflected the psychedelic shade of the sunset sky. Cynder surveyed the area before turning to Torden.

"Excellent choice," she said. "Now we need to set things up so we can rest here for the night."

"No problem," said Draco. "My fire breath should be able to light up the pit to cook the food."

"I can help out too!" said Lily enthusiastically. "I have such a fondness for cooking, and I can rustle up some of my special recipes!"

Everyone started getting busy. Torden and Percival pitched up some tents while Draco and Lily got the barbecue pit ready. Cynder decided to take a swim at the lake to find some fish, and Darky waited anxiously, getting hungrier at the prospect of dinner. Jakkin on the other hand just looked on and skulked silently into the woods on his own. He was lost deep in thought, looking back at all the events that has transpired ever since he came back from the Other Dimension.

 _I was always reluctant to join my new friends,_ he thought. _But at the same time, I couldn't help but appreciate that they have shown me hospitality and acceptance, even though this is mostly because they thought I was really a true Charizard._ As he continued to gather his thoughts, he started feeling a pang of bitterness. _However, something tells me all of that will change once they find out who I really am on the next day, and all that friendship and trust will be for naught…_

"Jakkin?" called Lily. "Would you be so kind to come out and help out Torden and Percival with the tents?"

Jakkin shuddered, but he knew all too well that he cannot turn them down, least not yet. "Uh, coming, Lily," he promptly said and he hurried back to the camping ground to assist with setting up the tents.

In no time, the tents were finished, and after Cynder returned with her catch of fish, it was time for dinner. Lily has cooked up a delicious feast of pizza, dim sums, stews, grilled fish, and so much more.

"Looks good, smells good, and I bet it tastes good," said Draco as he helped himself to a dim sum basket of pork buns. Sure enough, they tasted good. In fact, it surpassed his expectations. All the other dragons shared his thoughts too as they ate more than one plate.

"My goodness!" exclaimed Percival. "This is the most delicious food I have ever tasted!"

"I told you I'm a really good cook!" said Lily. "I also do the best I can to make everyone's favourite food."

"Well, I have got to say that you have really outdone yourself, Lily," said Draco as he wolfed down a basket of prawn dumplings. "Those are by far the best dim sums I have ever tried, and that really makes me crave for more."

"You could say that again, Draco!" exclaimed Darky.

Lily could only giggle delightfully, feeling very pleased with herself.

"So, Jakkin, what do you think of Lily's cooking?" asked Torden.

"Oh, it's all good," said Jakkin as ate a slice of pizza.

"Is there something wrong?" asked Percival.

"No, none at all," said Jakkin, suddenly annoyed.

"I can tell that there really is something bothering you," said Torden. "Please tell me."

Jakkin stiffened his lips, unsure of what to say without upsetting his friends, then he finally began. "Well, are you absolutely sure this whole searching the brooches is for real?" he asked. "I am feeling very doubtful about it."

This made everyone stop eating and look at Jakkin. The Charizard knew that they would react negatively to his response. "What, why are y'all starin' at me like that?" he asked indignantly. "I mean, we only met those two dragons the other day back in America, so to me this is all highly suspicious and it could entirely be a hoax."

"Jakkin," started Cynder. "With all due respect, I don't know if this is the real deal or anything, however, I think we should just make the best of what we got now."

"Exactly," said Percival. "I don't even know what you're trying to propose."

"I don't know, you guys," said Jakkin. "But part of me is telling me that maybe I should drop out and head back home."

"What?!" shrieked Lily as she jumped off her seat. Draco looked on with increasing concern.

"I don't really think this mission is for me," said Jakkin hastily.

"Jakkin, you can't be serious!" exclaimed Lily. "This is something all of us have to do together, you know!"

"Cynder's brooch could be just a regular one, but with some enhancements to make it look like it has powers, just saying," said Jakkin.

Cynder studied her brooch. "Well, indeed it does look like a normal brooch," said Cynder. "And the thought of it having special powers seem too good be true, but who knows if it really does or not."

"Please, Jakkin," said Lily, "For all of us, promise that you will never skip out on us." She stuck out her little claw. "Now, pinkie promise?"

Jakkin realised he's already on the verge of treading hot water, so he sighed deeply and reluctantly stuck his little claw to meet Lily's. "Fine, pinkie promise," he grumbled.

* * *

Later, everyone was getting ready to sleep. Since there were only four tents, all the dragons had to decide on who they're going to share each tent with.

"Draco and I will share one tent," said Cynder. "What about you guys?"

Lily and Torden looked at each other and nodded. "The both of us will share a tent," said Torden.

"Okay, that leaves two more," said Cynder.

"I am going to sleep on my own," said Jakkin. "I don't really feel like having anybody sleeping with me."

"Guess that means I'll be sleeping by myself too," said Percival.

"You're okay with that, Percival?" asked Cynder.

"Yes, I am," he replied, but he wished someone would share a tent with him.

Cynder nodded as she and Draco headed straight to their tent where Darky was waiting anxiously for them. While everyone else was organising themselves inside their tents, Jakkin decided to take a short walk in the forest before returning to his tent. He was still gathering his thoughts on what to do.

 _That situation with Lily almost got quite ugly,_ he thought. _But what am I supposed to do? Tell them that I'm not really a Charizard? They won't understand that I have the ability to shapeshift, and it's only by tomorrow that this form is going to wear off, and surely they will think that I am a fake. I'll have to make my exit and very carefully._

Jakkin sat down on a slope leading down to the lake. The night sky made it reflect the light of the bright full moon. The Charizard could only look up to the sky glittered with sparkling stars. It was a beautiful sight to behold. Pretty soon, Jakkin got up and sighed deeply, slowly making his way back to his tent. As he returned, he saw that the lights in the other three tents went out, indicating that everyone else has fallen asleep.

 _I'm so sorry, guys…_ he thought sadly. _But I cannot carry on with this charade any more. I know I may not get the chance to say goodbye to you all, but I'll leave a note inside my tent before setting off on my own, first thing in the morning. It is nothing against you, but it's all to do with me. I hope all of you will understand this…_


	2. Chapter 2: A Broken Promise

**Chapter 2 – A Broken Promise**

The next morning, and the dragons were about to have breakfast when Lily went to check on Jakkin.

"Good morning, Jakkin!" she said cheerfully. "What would you like for…?"

It seemed as if Lily's words had failed her, but she was speechless when she found the tent empty. Jakkin was nowhere in sight.

The other dragons gathered around. "Where, where did he go?" asked Draco.

"He… he's gone," said Percival. "But why would he?"

"Maybe he's decided to leave us like he said he was going to last night," replied Torden.

"I certainly hope not," said Draco.

Cynder just shook her head in disappointment. "We're going to have to see where he went so we can try talking to him," she said. "I mean there's something really funny going on that's making him have that attitude."

Lily clenched her fist in anger. "How dare he do this…?" she began slowly. "He made a promise that he was not going to walk out on us… a pinkie promise… and he just broke it… well, he is going to pay for that!"

"Whoa, calm down Lily," said Cynder. "We mustn't jump to conclusions."

"HE IS GOING TO BE SORRY THAT HE CROSSED LILY!" Lily screamed with rage as her pink face went very red. "I AM GOING TO SET HIM STRAIGHT IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!"

Draco, Percival, and Darky stood quivering. He had never imagined that a dragon girl, who was so high-spirited, so optimistic, and so overly cheerful, could become that angry, so much to the point that could hurt someone.

"OUT OF MY WAY!" she yelled as she hurried off into the forest.

"Lily! Wait up!" exclaimed Torden as he followed her.

"We got to catch up with them before things get ugly," said Cynder. "Come on, guys!"

Cynder quickly dashed off. Percival followed her, while Draco waited nervously before joining in. Darky tried to run, but his legs were too short.

"Big bro!" he called but to no avail. "Wait for me!"

* * *

Not far away, Jakkin was slowly making his way down the forest. He is feeling rather guilty of having to abandon his friends like that, but he couldn't risk being kicked out if they found out he wasn't a Charizard at all. It seemed as if he could finally lay the burden off his back, then suddenly…

"JAKKIN!" hollered a voice.

Jakkin gulped, and he knew who that voice belonged to. He turned around and saw a very angry Lily running towards.

"Uh-oh," he said quietly and started to run as fast as his feet could carry him.

"Where do you think you're going?!" shrieked Lily. "You've broken a promise! COME BACK HERE!"

"Lily!" called Torden as he caught up to her with the three other dragons close behind. "Control yourself and wait for us!"

But it was no good. Furiously, Lily raced across the forest in the hopes of catching Jakkin, but already he was running faster.

"Hurry up, Draco!" urged Cynder.

"I'm trying, Cynder!" Draco was panting and far behind, but he tried his hardest to catch up with the group.

"I'd say we split up so we can catch Jakkin easily!" Torden shouted to the others.

"Good thinking," puffed Cynder. "Everyone spread out!"

So all the dragons split up, but didn't notice a tired out Darky catching up from behind.

Jakkin kept on running, but shortly he turned around and saw nobody on his tail.

"Looks like I have lost them," he said to himself, or so he thought.

In a minute, Jakkin saw clearing. He was getting close to coming out of the forest, but just as he did, he got tackled from the side by Torden.

"Caught you!" he declared with triumph.

Jakkin groaned and tried to pull himself up, but Torden held on to him tightly. Everything seemed to be happening at once as all the dragons finally caught up.

"Now then," said Torden as he glared at Jakkin. "What is going on?"

"I told you, didn't I?" Jakkin groaned indignantly. He crawled out of Torden's grasp, got up, and dusted himself off. "I'm not going to go along with this so-called 'mission!'"

"Jakkin, we have already discussed this last night!" fumed Lily. "You made a promise that you won't ditch us, and you broke it! That is so, so… uncalled for!"

"I had my reasons," grunted Jakkin. "I only did that promise so you can stop bugging me about it!"

Percival stepped in. "Now look here, Jakkin," he said crossly. "I don't know what you're going at, but this is not the answer! We know something is going on with you, and you're too scared to tell us what, so please stop acting so selfish and tell the truth now."

"I ain't tellin' ya!" hissed Jakkin. "You can't make me!"

"Then you're nothing but a coward!"

Jakkin went red with fury. "Don't… you… call me… a coward!" he snapped. "You self-righteous fantasy believer!"

"It's called acolyte, you pig-headed farm dragon!"

"Golden idol worshipper!" retorted Jakkin.

"Two-faced bumpkin!" shouted Percival.

Jakkin's anger could not contain any further. "THAT IS IT!" he thundered. "I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS CRAP!"

The five dragons stood silent, realising that they have tried him far enough.

"Now listen!" Jakkin went on. "First off, I don't believe this whole mission we're doing, if it really is one, will lead us anywhere, second, you're all being a bunch of suckers for eatin' up this nonsense, and finally, you probably didn't even bother checking out a letter I left in my tent for you to read! I am on my own now, and there's no way you can make me change my mind!"

"Jakkin…" pleaded Draco. "I thought you have reconsidered since you're a Charizard yourself."

"SHUT UP!" snapped Jakkin. "I take no preachy talk from anyone, ya hear? Not even from an annoying, pathetic, pansy of a Charizard like you!"

"But, but Jakkin…"

It was no good, Jakkin stormed off without turning his back, leaving everyone shocked and bewildered. After he left, Draco fell to his knees, emotionally hurt from what Jakkin said about him. Lily was speechless and couldn't fathom how anyone would make a promise without meaning it. Percival felt terrible, feeling responsible for causing Jakkin to snap out like that. The gold dragon came to Draco's side and noticed tears running down from his eyes. "Draco, I'm so sorry…" he said. "I never thought it would lead up to this."

"Don't beat yourself, Percival," said Cynder. "It wasn't your fault."

"I felt that even I have my share of the blame for chasing after him like that…" said Lily. "What was I thinking?"

"You didn't mean to, Lily," said Torden. "He broke the promise he made with you and you didn't take it lightly."

Presently, Darky arrived, as he was very weary from catching up with the dragons. "I made it, guys," he panted. "Have I missed anything?"

"Darky!" exclaimed Cynder. "Sorry that we left you behind when we took off after Jakkin."

"He has gone off, Darky," said Draco. "Probably won't be coming back."

"Now, there's no need to be so negative, Draco," assured Cynder. "I'm sure he'll reconsider later on, and I think there's something going on with him that he doesn't want us to know about."

"What are you talking about?" asked Percival.

"Well, I've seemed to notice that Jakkin is more than just what meets the eye," said Cynder. "I know this because from what I have observed is that he possesses a strength that far exceeds any other Charizard, so the two possible conclusions is that either he's been through intensive training throughout his life, or he might be a different kind of dragon."

"Do you really think so?"

"I have no idea," replied Cynder. "But the only way to find out is to track him down, but this time, let's not chase after him."

"I am not so sure about this," said Draco.

"We won't know unless we find him, Draco," said Cynder. "Come on, let's get going."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Oh dear, it looks as if Jakkin has decided to go AWOL. But even so, he sure is acting rather funny. What could he be hiding that he doesn't want the others to know? Find out on the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3: True Form Revealed

**Chapter 3 – True Form Revealed**

It didn't take long for the Pyre Squad to arrive at Australia. After their report at the Obsidian Devourers Headquarters, they've been given orders by the Dark Queen to take care of Cynder and her friends. The Pyre Squad entered a mountainous area, certain that the dragon group will be around. They also brought along a contraption the Dark Queen allowed them to borrow. It was a large mobile prison cell with a polycarbonate window that circles around the middle. Supporting the cell was two hydraulic legs. The Pyre Squad are planning to use it against the dragons.

"This is going to be a day of success for the Obsidian Devourers," said Ciara. "Wouldn't you agree?"

"Oh, yes, absolutely!" said Scorcher. "Now that we are well prepared, we shall be able to gain the upper hand on those do-gooder dragons."

"So what are we gonna do with this mecha?" asked Cronk.

"Let's have it underground so that we can catch those meddlesome fools when they least expect it," replied Ciara.

"They will surely be in for a surprise," said Scorcher.

"So you remember the plan, right?" Ciara asked the others.

"Yah, I think so," said Cronk.

"So first we'll wait for them to be at the right spot," said Ciara. "Then when they do, we'll nab the lot but Cynder, because we'll be making sure she'll cooperate with us."

"How will we do that?"

"We're going to give her an ultimatum, you dunce!" exclaimed Ciara. "If she wants her friends to be free, she'll have no other choice but to join the Obsidian Devourers, of course, we're just going to have them sent over to the Dark Queen instead."

"A very rotten trick, I must say," said Scorcher.

"I know, and that's why it's such a brilliant plan!" laughed Ciara.

Scorcher and Cronk grinned. "The Dark Queen will be very pleased with us."

"Right," said Ciara. "Those dragons shall be coming around at any moment, so let's put our plan into action!"

"Aye-aye, captain!" replied Scorcher and Cronk in unison. They reached a spot where they got the mecha create a large hole which it was able to fit inside, then it started burrowing a tunnel through the earth where it laid to wait before it can strike at the right moment.

* * *

Jakkin flew across the plains after walking for quite a while and was getting close to a mountain region. Already his mind was overcome with so many emotions. He felt very guilty for what he had said to his friends just now, especially knowing that they did nothing wrong to make him leave in the first place. He wept his brow, unsure of whether he should turn back and confront his friends or continue his path.

 _My goodness, what have I done? I got so angry that I insulted my friends…_ Jakkin tried to regain his composure, but he was well aware that the damage was already done. _It's quite likely that they already hate me now…_

It was almost noon, and Jakkin could sense his Charizard form slowly wearing off. He lowered down to the mountains and searched for someplace to hide for the time being until his regression is finished.

 _I guess maybe it would be for the best if I come clean to them and show them my true form…_ Jakkin thought. _But how are they going to take someone who is not a western dragon or even a Charizard? One thing they will have to be aware of is that in my base form, I tend to release a very strong scent that only a few can handle._

* * *

Meanwhile, Cynder, Draco, Torden, and Percival trudged along the mountain area after an hour of their search for Jakkin. Lily had returned with Darky to their camping spot before they started.

"This is so exhausting," groaned Draco. "How long have we been walking?"

"We can't give up now, Draco," said Cynder. "We still have to look for Jakkin so that we can find out why he has been acting so strange lately."

"Yeah, but searching for him is not that easy," said Percival. "Even if we tried searching for him by air, it would be like looking for a needle in a haystack as he could be anywhere."

The dragons continued their search for Jakkin. Finally, as they reached a bend, they smelled something rather unusual.

"What kind of smell is that?" asked Percival as he came close to gagging. "It almost smelt like rotten eggs or something."

"I have no idea where it is coming from," choked Torden as he covered his mouth. "But I know for sure none of us has cracked one open."

"We must be getting close," said Cynder. "I hope…"

Eventually, the dragons encountered a strange-looking creature. He was orange-red, had a very bulky body with some fuzz all over his body. His face had a rather squashy snout, but it was fairly elongated that he looked very much like dragon, though not in the same type as Cynder and her friends. But the most unusual thing about the dragon is that he was wearing similar clothes to Jakkin. Torden was suspicious and believed that this thing must have done something to him, that he immediately rushed towards the dragon.

"Wait, Torden!" called Cynder.

As Torden lunged right at the dragon, he turned around. "What the…?" In the nick of time, the dragon dodged Torden's attack.

"Alright, you creep!" growled Torden. "What have you done with Jakkin?"

"Excuse me, buddy?" grunted the dragon.

"You're wearing his clothes and hat!" exclaimed Torden. "If you've done something to him, then believe me, you're in for a world of hurt!"

"Torden, don't you recognise me? It is me, Jakkin!"

Torden looked at Jakkin sceptically. He doesn't believe that this overweight strange-looking dragon could be the Charizard who tried to leave the group.

"Torden, I believe he is telling the truth," said Percival. "Look closely, I could see the same eye colour and facial expression."

As Torden took a better look, he started to notice the similarities. "Jakkin?" he asked. "Is that really you? You look so different."

"Guys, there's something you should know about me now that you realised this," said Jakkin. "This is actually my true form, and the Charizard one you saw earlier was just a transformed state of mine."

"What?!" gasped the four dragons.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** At last, Jakkin shows what he really is! What kind of species is he? That answer will come very soon!


	4. Chapter 4: Return of the Pyre Squad

**Chapter 4 – Return of the Pyre Squad**

Jakkin focused on the four dragons, who were really shocked that he wasn't a Charizard, but a different kind of dragon altogether. He tried to keep them from being the wiser by distancing himself as much as possible before eventually deciding to leave them, but now that they're here and wondering to know more about his secret, he knows that it will better if he just tell them the truth about himself.

"Guys, I am very sorry for the way I behaved earlier…" he said with remorse. "It's just that I thought that you would never understand who I really am."

"I believe we'll understand once you tell us who you are," said Percival.

Cynder, Draco, and Torden nodded in agreement.

"Alright, if you really want to know, I'll tell you," said Jakkin. He cleared his throat. "I am actually a Surian dragon hybrid."

"I never heard of that species before," said Cynder. "What is a Surian?"

"Basically, Surians are a type of Eastern dragon that came to America many eons ago," replied Jakkin. "In case you are wonderin', they are of Chinese origin."

"That explains your appearance," said Draco. "Or at least your head structure, cause don't all Eastern dragons have a serpentine body?"

"Yes, they do," said Jakkin. "But we Surians have a more humanoid body shape."

"Makes sense to me," said Cynder.

"Sorry about the stink, too," went on Jakin. "I'm not just a dragon, but I'm also part skunk."

"How is that possible?" asked Percival. "I mean, dragons are reptiles and skunks are mammals."

"You seem to forget that we Eastern dragons have mammalian traits," said Jakkin. "So our kind is compatible with both sides."

"I still wonder about your Charizard form, though," said Draco.

"To answer that, I am a shapeshifter," replied Jakkin. "I have the ability to transform into a multitude of forms, which lasts for a limited amount of time, though."

"So that's how you were a Charizard when we first saw you," said Percival.

"Yes, very much," said Jakkin. "The effect lasted for about three days, and it was today that I would revert back to the form you see now."

"Is this the reason why you've been acting like this?" asked Cynder.

"Yes, much as I hate to admit it," confessed Jakkin. "I only thought that you would all be disappointed to learn that I am not a Charizard at all."

"To be perfectly honest, Jakkin, we are not," said Cynder. "This group I have formed is meant to have a diverse group of dragons, even if a few of them are Westerns like Percival, Torden, and Lily."

"I feel deeply ashamed of my behaviour and I also want to apologise for breaking the promise I had with Lily," said Jakkin. "To tell you the truth, I do want to be part of your group."

"Say what?" asked Draco.

"I never had any true friends all my life," continued Jakkin. "And so far, you guys were the only ones who have ever been this close me, so much so that I almost felt like you've accepted me as a family member."

"Jakkin, I…" stammered Percival. "I take all back what I have said to you earlier on."

"No need to worry," said Jakkin. "I know that while it is natural to be angry, it's not in you to snap out at me like that."

"I don't know what to say," said Percival. "I never meant to call you a two-faced bumpkin."

"And I'm sorry for calling you and Draco those rude names."

"Jakkin," began Cynder. "Now that we've settled our differences, I was wondering if you are now ready to return to our group."

Jakkin thought for a moment, and smiled. "Oh, what the heck," he said. "Come here for a pawshake."

For a moment it seemed as if everything was getting better, but suddenly, an unexpected tremor started. The dragons were started as the ground continued to quiver.

* * *

"What… what's going on?" asked Draco.

"I don't know," said Cynder. "But it's very strange that an earthquake would occur at this time and place!"

Suddenly, the ground cracked upon, and rising out of the surface was a gigantic mechanical monstrosity. Draco and Percival stood horrified and huddled each other as the mecha towered them. Without warning, two arms popped out from the sides of the mecha and reached for the dragons. Cynder and Torden managed to evade just in time, but Draco, Jakkin, and Torden were caught. The giant mecha let out a huge cloud of smoke which made it impossible to see what was happening.

"What is going on?" said Cynder.

Then they heard evil laughter from behind the mecha, and much to her dismay, the Pyre Squad appeared from behind.

"Thought we would drop in to the party!" they jeered.

"You guys again!" hissed Cynder. "What have you done to my friends?!"

"Have a look inside our latest contraption!" sneered Ciara.

Cynder turned around, and to her horror, she saw Draco, Percival and Jakkin trapped inside the mecha. Jakkin tried to break through the polycarbonate window, but to no avail while Draco and Percival looked out with desperate expressions on their faces.

"Cynder, get us out of here!" they pleaded.

Cynder could not bear the situation any longer. "I won't let you get away with this!" she growled to the Pyre Squad.

"You are sadly mistaken," said Scorcher. "Soon we will capture your other friends too!"

"You wouldn't dare!" said Torden angrily. "Lily and I won't fall into your trap, and we'll get our friends out of your ugly machine!"

The Pyre Squad laughed at Torden's declaration. "How ridiculous you are to think that!" mocked Ciara. "This mecha cannot be destroyed, and even if it can, I highly doubt you'll be able to find its weakness!"

"Even so, you wouldn't want anything bad happen to your pitiful friends, would you?" asked Scorcher. "Of course, their lives will be spared, if Cynder cooperates with us."

"Cooperate with a bunch of creeps like you?!" exclaimed Cynder.

"Yes, for we have a generous offer," said Cronk. "Join us, and your friends will be unharmed."

Cynder flinched. There was no way she was going to give in and join in an organisation dedicated to wreaking havoc on the innocent lives, but she was determined to release her friends from their prison.

"I will never join you!" she declared.

"Oh well, suit yourself," said Scorcher, and he took out a remote control and pushed a button on it which started the mecha to move. It advanced on Cynder and Torden, and relinquished two arms which now had laser blasters instead of hands.

"Fire away!" shouted Ciara, and with that the giant robot started to fire its lasers.

"Oh, snap!" groaned Cynder. "Get out of the way!"

Cynder and Torden managed to evade the laser blasts but find themselves under the pursuit of the robot.

"Give it up, already," said the Pyre Squad. "You won't be able to beat us like you did last time!"

* * *

Inside the robot, Draco looks on helplessly as it chases after Cynder and Torden.

"This is not looking good," he said glumly. "Cynder and Torden are in serious trouble and there's no way we can help them while we're trapped."

"Don't beat yourself up, Draco," said Jakkin. "We need to find a way to get out of here, or at least disable the robot momentarily."

"He's right," said Percival. "And who knows, it's quite likely that Lily will come back and help them."

Draco felt a bit better from Percival's words. "Thanks, I certainly hope so,"

"Right now, we've got to see how we can get out," said Percival. "This glass is too strong for even our fire breath, so that's out of the question."

"Then maybe we can try to get this thing to collapse which will cause the glass to break when it hits the ground," said Jakkin. "The one way we can do this is if we can sabotage its circuitry."

"That will require finding an opening somewhere," said Draco. "But we're going to have to find it fast so that we can help out Cynder and Torden."

The three dragons looked very hard around their prison hold, but haven't found anything yet. Just then, Draco noticed something peculiar up in the ceiling, and found what looks like a small indention leading to the robot's circuits.

"Hold on a minute," he said as he scratched his head. "I think I might have gotten an idea…"


	5. Chapter 5: Cynder Goes Alpha

**Chapter 5 – Cynder Goes Alpha**

Cynder makes an attempt to take out the giant robot with her plasma bursts, but they just bounced off and didn't leave a scratch. Torden even tried to knock it down with his wings, but not even did they dent it. The robot continued to assault them with its barrage of laser blasts.

"Had enough?" asked Ciara.

"We are not going to let you get the better of us!" said Cynder.

"That is too bad," said Scorcher with disdain. "You are only asking for more."

The robot closed in on the two dragons and was about to deliver the finishing blow, but just before it could open fire, a fire blast knocked its arms to the side, causing it to fire upward. Cynder, Torden, and the Pyre Squad wondered where the shot came from, and as they turned around, they saw a pink dragon girl and standing next to her was a black baby dragon. Immediately, Cynder and Torden realised who they were.

"Lily! Darky!" they exclaimed.

"We just finished packing up camp," said Lily. "Then we decided to look for you."

"Well, you have come at the right time," said Torden.

"Where's Draco, Percival, and Jakkin?" asked Lily.

"Those three have captured them and are holding them hostage inside this behemoth right there," replied Torden.

"Oh no, not the Pyre Squad," groaned Lily.

"So there's another one waiting for some whooping," said Ciara. "It won't make any difference as our mecha will make mincemeat out of all of you."

Cynder stood bravely as Torden and Lily sided by her. "I believe the three of us will be able to stop you!"

"We shall see," said Scorcher. "But you are all wasting your time."

"Resume the fight!" shouted Cronk.

The three dragons battled hard against the Pyre Squad's mecha, but even with the collaboration of Lily, they found that they were unable to defeat it, and it continued to keep them dodging from its laser blasters. Finally, the three dragons found themselves nearly worn out.

"Time's up, fools," said Ciara. "All of you will be eliminated, and we'll be taking the baby dragon along with us."

This made Cynder alert. "No, you will not do anything to Darky!" she hissed, and she was about to lunge straight for the mecha, when suddenly, it started to act strange.

"What's with the robot?" asked Ciara. "Scorcher, do something!"

"I'm trying, Ciara!" said Scorcher as he pushed tried pushing the controller's buttons. Then, it tipped over, shattering the polycarbonate glass window. Smoke seeped from the top of the robot. In a few moments, Cynder, Lily and Torden could see Draco, Jakkin and Percival crawling out of the robot.

"That was some quick thinking, Draco!" exclaimed Percival. "I didn't know you had it in you!"

"Way to go, Draco!" smiled Jakkin. "For a pansy Charizard like you, you seem to be quite alright."

Draco blushed and smiled back. "It was nothing really, guys," he said modestly.

"Draco!" shouted Cynder as she rushed towards. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, we're all okay," said Draco.

Lily focused on the eastern dragon and noticed that he looked very familiar. "Jakkin, is that you?" she asked.

Jakkin nodded. "No time to explain, we got company," he said as he saw the Pyre Squad drawing near.

"How could you?!" shouted Ciara. "That mecha only had one more day to retirement and you ingrates have wrecked it!"

"For that, you are going to pay!" declared Scorcher.

"I wouldn't count on it," said Jakkin. "Now that we're free, we'll trounce you dirtbags once and for all!"

Ciara smirked. "You honestly think that you have won?" she laughed. "This is only the beginning!"

To the surprise of the six dragons, the downed robot slowly got up. It may have been damaged from the fall, but it was still far from destroyed.

"Uh-oh," said Draco nervously. "Now what do we do?"

"Relax, Draco," said Cynder. "There are six of us, so if we battle together, we shall be able to destroy the robot and send the Pyre Squad running."

"Time to say goodbye, suckers," jeered Scorcher and he pressed the button on his controller which made the robot proceed the attack.

The dragons fought together as they tried to take down the robot, but it still proved to be very resilient and it attacked them with its arms, which were now shaped like pistons strong enough to crush anything.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Draco as he barely dodged a swing from the robot's piston arm. "That thing's much deadlier than before!"

"Not even our combined efforts can take it down," said Cynder. "There must be a way to destroy it for good."

Just then a voice spoke to Cynder's mind. _"You'll have to use your brooch now, Cynder…"_

Cynder was stunned. "That voice," she said. "It sounds like…"

 _"This is King Kurotsuki speaking in your mind,"_ said King Kurotsuki. _"To put a stop to the Pyre Squad, you're going to have to use your Shadow Brooch for this battle."_

Without wasting any time, Cynder fumbled for her brooch. "This will be the last resort," she whispered to herself.

 _"Good, now fasten the brooch on your coat and you'll see what happens next."_

Doing as King Kurotsuki has said, Cynder fastened the brooch on her coat, and suddenly she was flashing. Everyone was stunned as she flashed brighter and faster. In a minute, a dark purple aura was emanating around her, and when she opened after shutting them upon fastening the Shadow Brooch, she was astonished when found parts of her body glowing a pinkish hue. "This is… my Alpha form…" she said slowly.

"So you're glowing now, big deal," scoffed Ciara. "That will not scare us."

"My strength and powers have increased, I can feel it," she continued. "Now I know what I have to do next, and that is to put you three in your place!"

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Looks like the battle against the Pyre Squad will be another victory for our heroes! It appears that the Shadow Brooch enables Cynder to transform. How about that?


	6. Chapter 6: Reconciliation

**Chapter 6 – Reconciliation**

As the Pyre Squad was about to set the robot to attack once more, Cynder charges straight for Scorcher which causes him to drop his controller as he got knocked back. Then she spits out a plasma burst towards the controller, disintegrating it into nothingness.

"Oh no!" exclaimed the Pyre Squad, now frozen with fear.

Cynder smirked as she sets her sights on the petrified Pyre Squad. "You're finished!" she declared, and with that she opened her mouth to let out a fully charged plasma burst. The five dragons, including Darky who hurried to them watched in anticipation while her attack intensified. The Pyre Squad could do nothing but look on as her plasma burst grew into a large ball of energy. Finally, she released the ball which was followed by a powerful stream. It hurtled straight towards the Pyre Squad and exploded upon impact. The explosion blew the robot to smithereens and the Pyre Squad were sent sailing into the sky across the horizon. With the Pyre Squad, Cynder could feel her boosted power diminishing. At last she stopped glowing, and the aura that surrounded her dissipated.

"It's over," she said. "Our battle has been won."

"Alright, big sis!" cheered Darky as he hugged her. "You got rid of those bad guys, I so happy!"

Cynder smiled and gently stroked Darky's chin. The other dragons came to congratulate her too.

"I must say, Cynder, that was a very impressive performance," said Percival. "In just one attack, you've stopped the Pyre Squad from causing any more damage."

"I wouldn't have been able to pull it off without the power of the Shadow Brooch," said Cynder. "Queen Ibenholt has been right about it after all."

"Cynder!" said Jakkin all of a sudden. "Turns out I was wrong about that brooch of yours, and I thank you for saving my life."

"Jakkin, despite everything that has happened up to now, I believe it is best that we all put this behind us," replied Cynder. "And don't sweat it."

"I feel as if owe y'all one," continued Jakkin.

"The one thing that I'm really curious about this brooch," said Cynder. "Is how I was able to reach my Alpha form with it?"

"What makes you say that?" asked Percival.

"Well, cause normally I can reach that form when I harness the power of the Dusk Gems," explained Cynder. "Somehow, this brooch gave me the same effects."

"That's what I'm wondering myself too," said Draco. "There must be a reason why this brooch gave you the ability to turn Alpha."

"I believe I have the answer to that question," said a voice from above.

The dragons looked up and to their surprise, there was Blaze the Cat standing on the top of the rock formation. In the blink of an eye, she jumped off and landed unfazed.

"Blaze?" exclaimed Cynder. "What do you know about this Shadow Brooch?"

"The Shadow Brooch not only harnesses the power of shadows, but it also contains Dusk Gem energy," said Blaze. "So by using it, you can change to your Alpha state, but the effects only works for battles, so once you've won or lost, you'll revert back to normal."

"And with this, I must only use it for when it is really necessary, am I right?" asked Cynder.

"Absolutely," smiled Blaze. "I'm very proud of you using your brooch wisely, and I'm also proud of you accepting Jakkin regardless of him not being a true Charizard."

"Oh, that has been settled," said Cynder. "Now he's fully on board with being part of the team."

"I know," said Blaze. "I was watching everything that happened from when he decided to leave the group to that intense fight with the Pyre Squad."

"Tell me about, that was really quite an event," laughed Percival, and everyone else laughed as well.

Just then, they noticed something sailing down from the sky. The dragons wondered what it could, while Blaze smiled, being aware what it really is. Finally as it landed on the ground, the dragons went to its location, and they were amazed when they saw that it was a brooch that looks just like the one Cynder was wearing.

"This must be…" said Torden slowly.

"Another Elemental Brooch!" exclaimed Lily. "It's so pretty!"

As Lily picked it up, she saw that the brooch had an amber gemstone on it.

"Now the big question that remains is, who does it belong to?" asked Draco. "It certainly doesn't look like mine."

Jakkin thought for a moment, then stepped in. "Allow me to try it on," he said. As he attached the brooch to his shirt, the gemstone began to glow, and a deep orange aura emanated around him briefly.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed. "That felt weird but amazing!"

"It seems that you're meant to be the bearer of the Earth Brooch," said Blaze. "Now remember to use it only when it is needed."

"So this mission is for real after all," said Jakkin. "Still, that doesn't explain how it came floating down from the sky."

"That robot of the Pyre Squad we destroyed might have been holding it all this time," said Draco. "It's the only explanation I could think of."

Jakkin chuckled "Well, I gotta thank Cynder again for getting this beauty from those grimy little claws of theirs," he said.

"Now where do we have to go next?" wondered Percival.

"That reminds me," said Blaze. "Once you're all rested up and refreshed, there's a place in Eastern Europe I'd like you all to visit."

"Eastern Europe?" asked the dragons.

"Yes, guys," nodded Blaze. "A hidden treasure is located somewhere in a place called Bran Castle, and I would like you all to go there and retrieve it."

"Isn't that in Romania?" asked Percival.

"Correct," said Blaze. "Who knows, you might even find something special there."

"I guess we'll have to check it out once we're up for it," said Cynder.

"Excellent!" smiled Blaze. "Well, I must head back to my place now as I don't want to keep Tails waiting any longer."

"Alright, no worries," said Cynder. "Thanks for everything, Blaze!"

"Keep it up, all of you!" Blaze called as she dashed off. "Remember that teamwork will reward your efforts!"

* * *

Later as the evening was settling in, the dragons were travelling to the next town. While they were flying, Jakkin explained to Lily about his true form.

"…and so you see," he said. "The duration it took for my Charizard lasted for only three days, and it was today that I had to revert back to my normal self."

"That sounds so amazing," said Lily. "I had no idea that you were really a shapeshifter dragon."

"I'm part dragon and part skunk," said Jakkin. "So if I end up making any foul stenches, please excuse me."

"It's all cool," smiled Lily. "All the same, I'm really sorry for my outburst and chasing you like that this morning."

"Like Cynder said, we have to put all that behind us," laughed Jakkin. "Besides, I have come to realise how much you guys mean a lot to me as you were pretty the only true friends I ever had."

"Really, you never had any friends?" gasped Lily. "That is so sad…"

"I'm used to it," said Jakkin. "I've been more of a lone wolf than anything, and I guess that's another reason why I acted so distant towards you guys."

"Well, Jakkin," said Draco. "We're just so happy that you've decided to stay with us, especially now that you got yourself your brooch, which means that we now have four more to go."

"This has been one adventure, that's for sure," said Percival. "Who knows where we'll be going next."

"As long as there's dim sums to eat and a nice, refreshing bubble tea, I'm all for it!" exclaimed Draco.

"You're always thinking with your stomach, Draco," teased Cynder.

"Same could be said about me!" laughed Darky.

"Guys, I think I could see the next town," said Torden as he saw further up ahead.

"Right then," said Cynder. "Let's find a hotel there, and rest up, for we got another big day tomorrow."

As Cynder and her friends picked up, she could only wonder what challenges await them when they go to Transylvania. It was almost dark, and she felt a bit of a chill as she thought about searching for hidden treasure in Bran Castle. She and Draco looked at each other and they both smiled, knowing that they got their friends, Darky, and especially themselves.

 **To Be Continued…**

* * *

So our heroes' next stop is Bran Castle, Transylvania. What could this possibly mean? Probably a spooky story, perhaps! (evil laughter) Hope you enjoyed this story!


End file.
